Born a Saiyan Raised a Namek
by TriplechangerSpeedster1
Summary: AU. What if there were other Saiyans that survived? What if Goku had some measure of intelligence? What if things turned out much differently to the events of DBZ? Follow Ryon, a Saiyan raised not knowing who and what he really is as he struggles to accept himself and find his place in the universe. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. I do own Ryon and the other OC's.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_(A small green planet millions of miles from the Solar System)_

The tall warrior looked up to the sky his green skin shiny with sweat, antennae quivering. He frowned, where had that sense of foreboding come from? Ebony eyes searched the crystal blue sky in vain to find the answer. He was so sure he had felt something, he wasn't sure what exactly, but it felt like something was going to happen and soon. He snarled angrily, baring his large canines. He had no time for 'feelings'; he was a warrior, he had training to do. Looking round, he caught sight of his sons watching him, their own eyes radiating concern at his sudden aggressive reaction. Glowering, he raised a hand and shot a ki blast towards the ground where the group, ranging from teenagers to young adults, stood. They scattered quickly as the blast detonated on the ground, leaving a small crater.

"What are you lot standing around for?! Back to training … NOW!"

As his sons quickly resumed their sparring, he looked to the sky one last time. Little did he know that, on another planet many miles away, events were occurring that would change his life … forever.

_(The Planet Vegeta, home world of the Saiyan's)_

"Bardock … oi, Bardock! Wait up you moron!"

The scar faced Saiyan turned towards the speaker, narrowing his coal-black eyes in the process. He resumed his mad dash towards the pod bay as the taller Saiyan fell into step alongside him. Bardock noticed a bundle in his arms, just what was the other saiyan up to?

"What do you want Terran, I've got to get to Kakkarot, I don't have time for a spar."

Terran glowered at his friend as they both continued to run.

"I know what you're doing Bardock … that's why I wanted to ask you one last favour."

Bardock stumbled in surprise. One **last** favour?! Did Terran believe him, did he truly believe that Frieza was coming to kill them. The taller Saiyan shifted the bundle in his arms, revealing the sleeping face of his new-born son, Tate. Bardock idly noticed the unusual streaks of blonde in the babes otherwise obsidian hair.

"I want you to help me get Tate onto a pod and get him off Planet Vegeta. I want my son to survive what's coming … please."

Bardock took another look at the baby then up at his friends pleading gaze. Closing his eyes for a split second, the scar faced warrior nodded his assent. Relief flickered over Terran's tanned face as the duo skidded towards the pods. Bardock aggressively blasted the scientists away from his sons pod before kicking another away from the only remaining empty pod.

"Terran, get your boy in that pod then seal it! I'll launch them."

One of the scientists attempted to push the Saiyans away from the pods, weakly protesting over the lack of programming that the infants should have received. Terran snarled and incinerated the weak fool: all the programming did was turn low-level Saiyans into mindless, obedient attack dogs, he was not allowing that to happen to his son, nor his friends youngest. As the pods sealed shut, Terran and Bardock took one last look at their sleeping sons. Bardock slammed his hand down onto the launch button, sending both pods shooting towards the stars. The scar faced Saiyan looked to his friend and gave a feral grin. Terran met his grin with one of his own, showing his sharp incisors.

"Let us die like true Saiyan's, fighting to the very end."

The two pods soared on into the inky blackness of space, their precious cargo's sleeping peacefully. A light suddenly flashed on one of the pods sending it spiralling off course. The pods new destination: a small green planet where … only a few days earlier, one warrior felt that things were about to radically change.

_(The Planet Namek, several days later)_

Ryo raised his head as he felt that intense sense of foreboding again. Only this time, he sensed a small power level as well, fast approaching the planet. Wary of what was coming he took to the sky, quickly soaring over to where he felt the power level make landfall. He arrived at a large, freshly made crater and carefully landed in front of the still smoking pod at its centre. He tensed as the door to the pod hissed open revealing …

"A baby?! Dad, what's a baby doing in a ship on his own?"

Ryo turned and glared at his eldest. The younger Namekian returned the glare and folded his arms. Ryo inwardly cursed the stubbornness that all his sons appeared to share.

"If I recall Royan, I didn't invite you or your brothers to accompany me when I came to investigate the unknown power level. Must be my old age hmm? But yes … well done Captain Obvious, it's a baby and he's alone."

Royan flashed his canines in an angry snarl.

"I didn't have to come in case you needed back-up you know. I was only trying to help you senile old bastard…"

"Watch your tongue **boy** … before I blast it into oblivion!"

"Temper, temper old man. Anyway, what are we going to do with the little brat? We can't just leave him here."

The two Namekians looked down at the sleeping baby neither being willing to pick the child up. They were surprised when the baby's eyes opened revealing shiny, obsidian orbs that sparked with curiosity. The baby stared up at the two warriors before loosening a happy giggle as he reached up towards Ryo. Stunned, the older Namekian reached down and picked up the baby. Royan looked at the little one now snuggling into his father's battle scarred arms.

"If we're keeping him, he's gonna need a name."

Ryo looked down at the infant in his arms, thinking for a moment. He grinned as he decided on a name for the child.

"Ryon … his name is Ryon."

**Well that's the prologue done and dusted. More to follow as I write.**

**With regards to my other two fic's, the poll for Dino Prince is finally up and running on my profile so check it out, I can't really go anywhere otherwise. As far as Growing up AlleyBot is concerned, I'm currently struggling to finish the current chapter but I will upload it as soon as I finish.**

**R&amp;R please**

**A/N Edit 3/17/15: 'Burdock' to Bardock, its annoying both me and my reviewers, thanks to everyone who had noticed, I had been meaning to deal with it**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_(Five years later)_

"I'm sorry Ryo but we cannot ignore this any further, things are getting out of hand!"

Elder Mori shook his head in apology as he looked up at the glowering Namekian.

"Look, I'm not saying you should get rid of him but at least talk to him or teach him some restraint! He could have seriously hurt someone with his latest stunt; as it was Nail got a broken arm stopping your son's latest fight."

Ryo continued to glower. Ryon had grown quickly into an aggressive, highly intelligent five year old; his only problem was that he really didn't know when to stop and had accidentally hurt a few of the other youngsters in the nearby village, and a few of the teenagers as well. This wasn't the first time Elder Mori had shown up at his house to 'talk' to him about Ryon and it probably wasn't going to be the last either. Ryo really didn't like these talks, in his opinion, things would be easier if the village children left Ryon alone and stopped provoking the short tempered, arrogant child into fights. Ryon always got the blame for such fights because the tall boy often won such confrontations. For a race of beings who were peaceful, for the most part, the children sure appeared to enjoy getting into fights they couldn't win. Reaching the end of his already thin patience, Ryo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Look, I'll talk to him alright but he's still just a child, he'll learn restraint as he gets older and trains more."

"See that you do please, I really don't want to have to take this to Guru."

**What**! How dare he?! There was **no need** to get the Grand Elder involved, none whatsoever and Mori knew it. Before Ryo could snap off a reply Mori had already taken flight, returning to his village. Growling, Ryo turned towards the house where he knew his sons would be shamelessly eavesdropping. He noticed Ryon peer around the open door, his normally proud obsidian eyes worried.

"Come here Ryon, we need to talk."

The child gulped, his teak-brown tail whipping around nervously. Hanging his head, he approached his adoptive father. Trying to ignore the pitiful look on his youngest's face Ryo looked up towards the house again.

"You four better come out as well, this is a family matter"

On cue four more heads popped around the door. Royan, Jek, Flute and Ryno all joined their father and baby brother. The four brothers all looked irritated at the villager's treatment of their little brother especially Jek and Ryno, the third and fourth youngest. Jek quickly spoke up in defense of his brother.

_PAGE BREAK_

"It's not Ryon's fault Dad … they were goading him into a fight, again…"

"Yeah Dad, Nail only got hurt because he tried to break up Goja and Ryon, Goja started it all anyway…"

Now **there** was a surprise … not. Goja always seemed to be involved whenever Ryon got into trouble, it was almost like the eight year old Namekian was deliberately targeting Ryon. Ryo was knocked out of his musings as Jek threw a small ki blast at his brother's head.

"Ryno shut up! I'm trying to talk here … Dad, you aren't gonna let anything happen to Ryon are you?"

Ryo looked at all five of his sons as Jek and Ryno defended their youngest brother. Inwardly he was incredibly proud that they were all so loyal to each other, however, he knew that Ryon needed to be taught how to handle such situations before he did more than just break an arm. He looked down at his youngest, Ryon met his gaze but the Namekian could see that the five year old was trying not to cry. Ryo crouched down and scooped up the child into a hug. Ryon instinctively curled into his father, looking up at him with shimmering eyes.

"Am I in real big trouble thith time Dad?"

Ryo couldn't help but laugh at his son's slight lisp, it was the bane of the arrogant child's existence but was so freaking cute. He shook his head.

"No son, I know you never start the fights. However, you are grounded for not keeping your temper and for breaking Nail's arm. I thought I had taught you better than that."

Ryon's tail drooped and the obsidian and blonde haired child sobbed slightly. Feeling the death glares of his other four offspring, Ryo continued.

"But … I think it's time I started training you properly. Copying your brother's lessons is all well and good, but you're old enough now to benefit from proper training."

Instantly Ryon's mood did a complete u-turn as he grinned. His tail wagged excitedly while the five year old took in his father's words. Royan, Flute, Jek and Ryno all shared relieved looks: no more training their baby brother behind their dad's back. Ryo shot them a suspicious look before looking down at Ryon.

"I can start training properly now! Yeth! Hear that big Brother's, we don't have to be so sneaky no more."

Ryo pinned his now very nervous sons with a 'You Four are in **Big** Trouble Look' TM as Ryon continued to grin.

"Ryon? What exactly do you mean by not having to be sneaky?"

Ryon noticed his big brothers trying to tell him to shut up and smirked. Payback for all the times he got in trouble at home for one of their stunts. All four Namekians paled at their little brother's evil smirk.

"Royan an' Flute have been training me when you leave the house, Ryno an' Jek make sure we didn' get seen. It was fun, I got to learn how to hide and how to hit someone."

"Oh really …"

The four young adults paled even further as their evil little brother sang like a bird. They were so going to get the brat back for this.

"Well boys … seeing as you think you can just do as you please whenever I leave the house, including train your brother when I said **not** to … I think you four don't have enough to do, don't you?"

Ryo grinned sadistically.

"Starting tomorrow, your training is going to be so much harder."

As his sons started to complain about how unfair it was that they were getting punished, Ryo looked down at the grinning chibi in his arms.

"As for you, go and get some rest, you've got training to get ready for."

**There, Chapter 1 done!**

**I'm working off the basis that just because Namekians are supposed to be peaceful, there's exceptions to every rule i.e. Ryo and his boys are warriors first, everything else second**

**As to the fighting, kids are cruel, its almost guaranteed that Ryon would be getting teased and goaded into fights simply because he is different, I was.**

**R&amp;R please, I'd love to hear what you think**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: some blood, broken bones and swearing as well as emotional trauma**

Chapter 2

_(7 years later)_

"FLASH BOMB!"

"BLITZ BEAM!"

"STAR BLAST CANNON … FIRE!"

Royan let out an undignified yelp as he dodged the powerful attack.

"**Ow**! **Ryon**! Be **careful**, that technique of yours isn't ready yet. What are you trying to do … incinerate a **mountain**?!"

A now twelve year old Ryon grinned at his father and oldest brother, his tail drifting back and forth lazily. He folded his tanned muscular arms over the tattered remains of his gi and landed. He looked up at the two Namekians.

"Your age catching up with you old timers? Maybe I should slow things down so you can keep up."

Royan snarled at the cheeky comment. Before he could pounce on his brother though, Ryo had grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him away from the smirking pre-teen.

"Royan go cool off, you shouldn't let your brother rile you up so much … and **you**, take a breather. I need to get a drink and I'm pretty sure you're hungry."

"Sure am Pop's."

Ryon took off flying towards the house, twisting and diving in some lazy aerial acrobatics that Ryo had designed to keep agile even in the air. Ryo nodded his head, still training even when he'd been given a break. Shaking his head in amusement, Ryo went looking for Nail. The younger Namekian warrior had been asking him to teach a few of his more difficult techniques for months and Ryo finally felt that Nail was strong enough to at least begin the training.

Ryon continued on towards the house thinking about what his father was going to teach him next. His stomach growled again, reminding the twelve year old that he needed food.

"Well, well what do we have here hmmm? Did daddy decide to let you off your leash today you long-tailed freak of nature?"

Ryon halted in midair and cursed creatively under his breath. Taking a calming breath, he turned to face his antagoniser. True to form, it was Goja staring down at him, the teenage Namekian and his cronies all grinning maliciously.

"Goja … charming as always. Tell me did you spend all night coming up with that insult, that's got to be your most original yet. I hope you didn't burn out too many brain cells, you can't afford to lose any more."

That wiped the grin off Goja's face. He growled as he and his friends surrounded Ryon. The young Saiyan raised an eyebrow, anyone would have thought that after all the times Goja and his group had had the crap beaten out of them they would have learnt to leave Ryon alone. Guess not, they never had that many brain cells to share between them anyway. Wrapping his tail tight around his waist, Ryon shifted into a fighting stance. He growled threateningly and bared his teeth, showing his large incisors as his already spiky hair appeared to stand up on end even more. Some of Goja's crew started to back away as their fear overtook them.

"What are you waiting for you idiots?! There's ten of us and one of him so go **get** him!"

Spurred on by their leader's demands the other Namekians attacked. Their job was to distract and exhaust Ryon whilst Goja powered up a new ki technique he'd learnt. Ryon was struggling under the onslaught of older, bigger Namekians but was giving as good as he got. They weren't fighter type Namekians, they weren't used to long fights. He flared his aura blowing several of his assailants away. Goja noticed the Saiyan turning towards him and panicked.

"It's time you got what's coming to you, you **freak**! X-SCISSOR!"

He slashed his hands across in an x-shape and a similarly shaped blast of ki was sent powering towards Ryon. The Saiyan tried to block the attack but it struck him full on in the face sending him crashing to the ground with a cry. Goja stared at the small crater the pre-teen had formed when he smashed into the ground and let out a jubilant cheer.

_PAGE BREAK_

About ten miles away, Royan, Ryo and Nail all halted their training as they felt Ryon's power level drop. Casting out their senses further they sensed several Namekians including Goja also where Ryon had been sensed. That wasn't good, the fifteen year old Namekian had been getting bolder in his attacks against Ryon and several other children, providing he had backup and by the looks of things, he did this time.

A chill suddenly raced up the spines of the two younger Namekians as they felt Ryon's power level shoot up again, this time higher than before and tinged with seething anger. The Namekian power levels were now full of fear and panic and it was at that moment that Royan realised what was going on.

"Ryon … Dad, we've got to stop him, he's completely lost it."

Ryo turned to look at his eldest and his student. They were both surprised to see that the cranky old Namekian was actually in shock.

"Royan you're with me, we need to find out what happened and put a stop to it, I think Goja has finally pushed your brother too far. Nail go get Jek, Flute and Ryno, we're going to need everyone to calm him down. Then I want you to go get Elder Mori, tell him Goja's gone too far this time and have him tell the healers to expect injured. After that come find us."

"Yes sir."

"Right behind you Dad."

The three Namekians split up, all of them hoping they would be able to stop Ryon in time.

_PAGE BREAK_

Goja backed away in fear as the livid Saiyan pulled himself out of the crater. Blood streamed from the x-shaped cut that slashed over Ryon's right eye up onto his forehead and halfway down his cheek. The Saiyan was surrounded by a seething red aura as his rage pushed his energy even higher, even his eyes were glowing white with power. The Namekian let out a cry as Ryon vanished from sight only to appear directly in front of him. Goja fell back, trying desperately to escape this maniac he had once so ruthlessly bullied. An intense pain suddenly erupted in his face and he smashed shoulder first into the dirt. Gingerly he touched his now shattered jaw and stared up at Ryon, his coal black eyes wide with alarm.

"How does it feel huh? To be totally beaten… to know that you're completely **outclassed **…"

Ryon's voice reverberated with barely restrained power and rage. He landed in front of the stricken Namekian and spat on the ground in disgust. He slowly walked towards Goja; like a lion about to finish off a downed zebra, each step displaying perfectly honed muscles as his tail twitched in a predatory manner. As Goja desperately scrambled back Ryon shot forward and slammed his moccasin clad foot onto the Namekians chest, gaining a cry of pain from his former tormentor.

"How does it feel now that you're the one down in the **dirt** … completely and utterly helpless … at the mercy of a **long** … **tailed** … **FREAK**?!"

He punctuated each word with another stomp onto Goja's chest, an insane smirk gracing his bloodied features as the teen cried out in agony.

"I'm **sick** of you thinking you can just beat the **crap** out of me and everyone else that doesn't bow down to you whenever you please and **not** … **expect** … **any** … **fricking** … **consequences**! Now you know how **we** feel when you screw around with **our** lives! You're **NOTHING** Goja! You **got** that?! You're nothing but a **worthless** … **piece** … **of** … **trash**!"

A sickening crack sounded as several of Goja's ribs broke under the onslaught, his screams and sobs gaining nothing but anger and disgust from Ryon. **This** was the Namekian who had made his and several other Namekians lives a living hell? This snivelling weakling? He didn't even deserve to be recognised as a bully he was that pathetic.

Ryon easily created a ki sphere and bounced it in his palm. It would be so easy to just blast Goja into oblivion. However, deep inside under the layers of rage, pain and instinct, Ryon knew that Goja didn't really deserve such an end, and it wouldn't make him feel better to have wiped the coward from the face of Namek permanently. If anything, it would make him just as bad as Goja and that was something the arrogant Saiyan would not tolerate. He knew his father, brothers and Nail were all watching what was happening from a distance, he'd sensed their arrival several minutes ago.

He aimed the ki sphere at Goja's face, enjoying the fear this simple action created. He wasn't going to kill Goja, but that didn't meant he couldn't scare him a bit.

"**NO** Ryon!"

"**Royan don't**!"

SLAM! BOOM!

"**Arrghhh**!"

Ryon shook his head, clearing the fog of rage from his mind and looked up from the ground at what had slammed into him and knocked him away. What he saw made the remaining blood in his cheeks drain away in horror, turning his skin a pale grey.

"Oh no … **Royan**! Oh my Kami …"

Ryon watched, completely numb, as his other brothers gathered around Royan's badly injured body. He looked at his hands, they were singed from the ki blast's detonation. He stumbled over and collapsed by his brother's head, gazing in horror at the serious burns. He looked at his shaking hands; had he done that?!

"Why d'ya do it Royan? I was only gonna scare him a bit … _sob_… I wasn't gonna fry him …"

Ryon looked up at his family, his obsidian eyes brimming with tears. He flinched at the wary looks he received from his brothers … what had he done?! He could have killed his own brother! Ryo crouched next to Ryon and rested his hand on the traumatized Saiyan's shoulder.

"Ryon …"

"**NO**! Stay away from me … I'm too dangerous!"

Ryon scrambled away from his father and took off, ignoring the calls to return. Blinded by tears, he didn't stop until he was sure that he wasn't being followed. Spying a rock in the centre of a lake he landed, drawing his knees up to his chest. Tipping back his head he screamed his agony towards the three suns that shone down onto Namek. As his screams petered off, he just sat there sobbing. He was scared: if he was going to lose all sense of sanity whenever he really lost his temper then he was a danger to everyone, even his own family. He clenched his fists, only to unclench them when he felt damp material in his hand. He looked down and saw a large scrap of cloth. It was from Royan's jacket, the once white material now stained purple with his older brother's blood. Ryon stared at the fabric before reaching up and tying the cloth around his head like a bandanna, ignoring the sting as the still wet cloth settled over the cut on his face. Ryon shifted over to the edge of the rock and peered into the water. He saw a hard face, scarred and bloodied, framed by a purple bandanna and wild black and blonde hair. But it were the eyes that scared him the most: they were cold and empty, almost no emotion sparked in the obsidian depths. Ryon reached up and traced the new cuts over his eye, these would scar. He glared at his reflection, serves him right anyway, he would now carry a permanent reminder of his inability to control his temper and just walk away.

So intent was he in glowering viciously at his reflection that he did not see or sense his father land behind him. Ryo sadly observed his son, the healers had done their job to perfection and both Royan and Goja were fine, although Goja would never bother Ryon again. Elder Mori would make sure of that. Royan didn't even blame his little brother he knew he shouldn't have slammed into Ryon like that, especially since Ryon had still had a ki ball in his hand. It was an honest accident but it looked like Ryon was beating himself up for it. Sighing, Ryo approached his son and gently laid a hand on his head, ruffling the Saiyan's hair in a comforting gesture.

Ryon jumped at the unexpected contact as his father ruffled his hair. The twelve year old Saiyan looked up at his father and worried his lip. Then without warning, he threw himself at his father, wrapped his arms around the tall Namekians waist and cried. For at time father and son just stood there the younger crying softly, the elder quietly reassuring. Eventually Ryon's tears dried up and he coughed a few times. Ryo looked down at his son.

"Why did you run away Ryon?"

Ryon looked up at his father, surprise written all over his bloodied, tear stained features.

"I … I hurt Royan. I couldn't control my power … I thought you all … you all hated me because I did what I did."

Ryo pulled his son close.

"Ryon, we would never hate you. Get angry with you yes, but never hate you. Your brother and Goja are fine, and Royan doesn't blame you. You feel remorse for your actions, that shows you aren't a bad person, it just shows that you make mistakes, like everyone else does. Even I make mistakes."

"But, I'm scared Dad, what if I can't control myself every time I go all out? I don't want another accident."

"That's why I'm training you son, to control your abilities. What happened today was you were pushed too far, lost your temper and let instinct take over. I can help you learn to use your anger to your advantage in battle, but you have to be willing to give it a shot. D'ya think you can do that for me?"

"I'll … I'll give it a shot Dad."

"Good lad, now let's get back home, we'll start your new training tomorrow."

**Well that's that, another chapter finished, Ryon's gone through some pretty tough times but things will get better in the next chapter, promise.**

**I know I'm leaving a bit of a time gap between each chapter, but those time periods will usually feature in flashbacks or their own stories.**

**No one's answered the poll on my profile so I might take it down soon and just continue Dino Prince as it is.**

**R&amp;R please and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: Swearing, slight adult themes, death**

"_Italics_": Namekian language

Chapter 3

_(Ryon is now seventeen)_

Ryon sat on a rocky outcrop and glared out over the plain, his scarred face twisting slightly as he sneered at the peaceful scene. Ever since he nearly killed his brother five years ago he had changed from a sarcastic, arrogant pre-teen into an angry, brooding young man. Ever since that day he had devoted his time entirely to his training, although since he had stubbornly refused to talk about what had happened, no-one knew that the hatred he held for himself had grown steadily.

Now he and his brothers protected Namek from anyone who would dare try and attack them, they were the first line of defense. Yet Namek was backwater enough that they only had the occasional band of marauders to deal with and even then they weren't enough to give the teenage Saiyan much of a challenge. Huffing with boredom Ryon ran a scarred, taped up hand though his wild black and blonde hair, just this once he wished something interesting would happen. He didn't care what, just something new to get him truly excited.

_PAGE BREAK_

_(Just above Namek)_

The battered space pod shuddered as another blast rippled through its frame. The passenger groaned as she tried desperately to keep the pod on course and not get blown to hell by her three pursuers. Prince Vegeta and the others hadn't been able to give her much time to escape and three of the PTO's so-called best had been sent after her by _Lord_ Frieza itself. A ragged sob escaped her throat at the thought of her fate should she be caught: a life as one of the effeminate lizard's personal slaves, she'd sooner die. She pounded at the controls on her pod.

"C'mon you piece of shit, work dammit … I gotta get out of here … wait, I could land there, maybe fix this thing up a bit."

The pod's outer shell began to heat up as it entered the Namekian atmosphere, the three pod's following it soon catching up as they plummeted towards the planet's surface.

_PAGE BREAK_

_(Surface of Namek)_

Ryon looked up at what appeared to be four meteors headed towards the cliffs nearby. He frowned, meteors didn't have power levels … was it possible they were scouts, one of them appeared to be weakened though. He watched as the four objects smashed into the cliffs. Ryon took to the sky with a burst of energy and headed towards where the unknown power levels had made landfall, flaring his own aura to alert his brothers. He smirked, finally something interesting had come his way.

Cera coughed painfully as she pulled herself free from the burning remains of her pod and began to crawl to safety. She was exhausted. Escaping from Frieza's disgusting clutches was not as easy as the last surviving female Saiyan had expected. She cursed when her cracked scouter beeped to notify her of the three power levels that had landed not far from where she had crashed. She blinked when the scouter emitted several rapid bleeps indicating a swiftly incoming high power level.

_"Who are you? What do you want from us?"_

Cera flinched at the rough, husky voice that all but demanded answers, even if she didn't have a clue as to what he was saying. She blinked at the brown moccasins that entered her view and looked up. She saw black gi pants leading up to a white belt. A white cape and shoulder pads graced the unknown figures broad shoulders whilst a purple bandanna twisted in the breeze. A pair of cold ebony eyes scowled at her out of a tanned face. Her eyes drifted over the two prominent x-shaped scars: one gracing her interrogator's right eye, the other smaller one gashing open his left cheek, and she blushed slightly. Her blush intensified as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his muscular chest and torso to the world. Her jaw dropped though when she caught sight of a long tail swaying back and forth in curiosity, she thought that there were only four Saiyans left in the universe: herself, Nappa, Raditz and Prince Vegeta. How had this one managed to escape?!

Ryon looked down at the soot covered, badly burnt woman and frowned. He had never seen anyone like her before. Where had she come from? Why was she here? She looked up at him, a faint blush tinging her angular cheeks as she looked him over, the blush intensifying as she noticed his bare chest and torso. He shifted self-consciously as her scrutiny intensified when she saw his tail. Why in Kami's name was she staring at his tail like it held the answers to the universe?! It was just a tail after all, she had one too come to think of it.

Having realised she hadn't understood him he swapped over to Common, shelving the tail issue for the moment.

"I won't ask you again … why are you here?"

A loud cackle broke the awkward silence that had settled over the crash site and Cera bolted upright, wincing as the swift action jarred her broken ribs. She was still confused as to how a Saiyan had ended up on this planet but she had more pressing issues.

"You gave us quite the run little monkey but the games over. Time for you to learn your place: on your back at Lord Frieza's feet."

Cera snarled at the fish faced alien and his compatriots as they appeared out of the smoke and flipped them off.

"Shut your fricking mouth Appule! I lay before no-one … especially not that he-she freak whose feet you slobber over."

Appule let out a whining growl, completely oblivious to the multiple high power levels his scouter was registering.

"You **bitch**! I was going to be merciful and just knock you out but know I see you need to be made an example of."

Ryon frowned as he silently watched the confrontation. He didn't like the way things were playing out at all, it looked like he was going to have to remove this Appule and his friends from Namek before they got too comfortable. Oh well, at least his brothers had arrived.

_"What's going on here?"_

Royan looked at the scene played out before him. On one side of the crater were Ryon and an unknown female, on the other were three aliens. Ryon looked at him and smirked.

_"Hey big brothers, mind if I deal with this one … I'm bored."_

Royan rolled his eyes as Jek, Flute and Ryno all gave exasperated sighs, Flute pinching the bridge of his nose. That's their baby brother all right, battle happy maniac. Royan coolly gestured towards the three aliens.

_"Sure go right on ahead kid, we might as well watch the show, see if you may actually get a workout today."_

Appule and his two partners stared at the four tall Namekians and the unknown Saiyan in confusion. These five were either completely oblivious or just plain foolish to be sticking around, they were some of the best soldiers in the PTO. Appule quickly checked his scouter and sighed with relief. None of them had power levels over three hundred, and his men all had power levels of seven and a half thousand each. He himself had a power level of around fifteen thousand.

"If you five know what's good for you, you should walk away right now. Don't you know you're facing me: Appule of the Planet Trade Organisation? I'm one of Lord Frieza's best soldiers and my men and I are leaving with this Saiyan bitch whether you like it or not. If you do try to fight us, we'll just kill you and take her anyway."

Ryon stepped in front of Cera, showing his large incisors in a threatening growl that seemed to resonate through the rocks underfoot. He dropped into his preferred fighting stance: one that incorporated both speed and strength, and wrapped his tail around his waist for safety.

"I don't give a **flying fuck** who you are or what you're doing here! Leave **now** and I won't send you back to your hole in **pieces**!"

"Big words for a Saiyan pup now get lost **_urkk _**…"

Having lost his patience, Ryon had taken the initiative and attacked, driving his fist into the stomach of the soldier to Appule's left. The unfortunate soldier was bent double by the blow and collapsed to the ground, mortally injured. The punch had destroyed most of his internal organs.

"You … you **bastard**! Take this … **_aargh_** …"

Ryon blurred out of the ki blast path and reappeared behind his attacker. Snarling he lashed out with a powerful spin kick, the clear snap of the soldier's neck echoing out across the cliffs. Ryon grabbed the soldier's corpse and casually tossed it to where the other soldier was breathing his last. As Appule, Cera and his brothers watched, Ryon calmly incinerated the bodies with a ki blast. He then whipped round and delivered a barrage of lightning fast punches to Appule's face before sending him crashing to the ground near his pod with a swift knee to the gut. Appule scrambled back quivering with fear as the teenage Saiyan stalked over. How had he done that?! The scouter indicated that he was weaker than both his partners, they shouldn't have been slaughtered so easily! Ryon scowled down at the fish-faced alien.

"P-p-please, don't hurt me … I'll … I'll do anything you want I swear!"

Ryon grabbed Appule by the front of his armour dragged him back over to where Cera was standing before hauling the short alien up to eye level. He grinned as the cowardly alien recoiled from his harsh eyes. He nodded towards Appule's pod and then to Cera.

"You are going to get back in that ship of yours and you are going to leave. You are going to go crawling back to whoever holds your leash and tell them you couldn't find her and you are going to accept whatever punishment comes your way. You are **not** going to bring your leader here or tell them what happened today **understand**? You do so … and I'll kill you so fast you won't have time to blink."

Appule was silenced by fear, this Saiyan was serious. Ryon shook him hard.

"I said **UNDERSTAND** you snivelling **bastard**!"

"Y-y-y-yes sir …"

Ryon dropped the beaten alien roughly and watched as he scuttled towards his ship. He refused to take his eyes off the ship until it rose into the air and blasted up and out of the atmosphere. Smirking, he turned to his brothers and the unusual woman who he had just helped.

"So, just who are you anyway?" 

**That's everything for this chapter folks! Hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**

**I've just put up on my profile who I think my OC's sound like in my head in case you're interested.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I take your comments seriously and enjoy reading them and thanks to everyone that has favorited or followed this fic :D**

**R&amp;R please**

**A/N 1 (Edit 3/17/15) Just changed a few things around and added a little more content after noticing a few issues.**

**For those wondering about the differences between Goku and Ryon, bear in mind that Ryon was brought up very differently to the way Goku was: he started training around the same time but wasn't left to fend for himself for seven years. He also never hit his head and so isn't the peaceful type and so trains and fights constantly.**


	5. Chapter 4

" _Italics_ "= Namekian language  
**Warnings: swearing**

Chapter 4

Cera gawped at the taller Saiyan, shock etched across her features. How could he just casually stand there and ask her that after soundly thrashing some of the PTO's best? How had he done that anyway, the scouter had said he only had a power level of around three hundred! Unless … he could hide his true power level somehow …

"Who am **I**?! The better question is **who** are **you**?! What is a Saiyan doing on this planet, I thought there were only four of us left! How did you hide your true power from our scouters? Why is this planet still inhabited?"

Ryon cocked his head in confusion as the woman whose life he just saved started throwing questions at him. He shared a look with his brothers and all five of them shrugged, this chick was crazy. Crazy yeah, but Ryon couldn't help but find her attractive. Long slim legs encased in a pair of ragged black leggings, toned, scarred stomach exposed whilst a scuffed and soot covered white and red chest plate graced her top half. Her spikey mahogany coloured hair framed an angular face with large wild charcoal-black eyes that seemed to cut deep into his very being. He blushed violently as she continued to shout at him, her tail lashing back and forth, what were these feelings? He'd never felt this way before and it confused him. Seeing that she was finally running out of steam, Ryon held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Whoa there back up alright? One question for another okay? Now, who are you?"

Cera pulled herself up to her full height and glared imperiously at the younger Saiyan. She'd show this upstart who he was messing with, he was most likely a third-class considering he appeared to have grown up on this planet without any Saiyan influence and without obliterating the local population. Probably a programming fault, it happened sometimes in the stronger willed third-classes. Even so, he was pretty cute, much better looking than Raditz or Nappa at any rate, maybe even drawing level with Prince Vegeta in the looks department.

"I am Cera, second-class warrior of the Saiyan race. There, I answered your question now answer mine: who the **hell** are you?!"

Ryon shrugged, he didn't see any harm in answering that, he could always avoid the topic if her questions got a bit too nosy. She was pretty rude though, he hadn't done anything other than ask her to slow down a bit. Meh … couldn't please everybody.

"I'm Ryon, my brothers and I are warrior-class Namekians … hey, what's wrong with that?!"

Cera had doubled over laughing. She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes as she looked at Ryon, the indignation written all over his face setting her off again. Finally, she recovered enough to answer the young man.

"Namekian warrior _heh_ … don't be ridiculous, you're a **Saiyan**, same as me!"

She gestured at Ryon's brothers.

"Ask **them** if you don't believe me."

Ryon stared at her in shock. A **Saiyan**! But … why had no-one ever said anything … if he wasn't a Namekian then why had his dad and brothers not told him? He turned to his brothers, all four of them looked stunned at the revelation, a look of anguished betrayal written all over his face.

"_Is … is it true? I'm not … not the same as you guys_?"

Royan shared a stricken look with Flute, none of them had known … if their father knew then he hadn't saw fit to share with any of them that's for sure. Royan laid a callused hand on his baby brother's shoulder pad and looked the upset young man in the eye.

"_Ryon … I knew you were adopted … but I honestly didn't know what you were, none of us did. To us you were just our little brother. If Dad knew, he __**never**__ told any of us … hell I'm as shocked as you are_."

Cera watched the touching scene play out as she calmed down. She didn't understand, this kid didn't know what he was, where he came from? She scuffed the ground awkwardly with a booted foot and coughed to get their attention. Five sets of black eyes immediately focused on her and she felt a shiver work its merry way down her spine. The two nearly identical Namekians were giving death glares better that the Prince's and the Saiyan's harsh ebony eyes were full of anger and pain.

"Ummm … what's with the evil looks? All I told him was that he's a Saiyan, no big deal. Though I must say … he's a Saiyan that can't do his job properly, this planet's inhabitants are still amongst the living …"

Cera stepped back in alarm as her scouter indicated a significant power jump from Ryon. The scouter's beeps increased in intensity until the device exploded in a shower of sparks. Three of the Namekians stopped glaring at her and focused instead on the angry Saiyan.

"**_Ryon_**_ cool it bro' … she doesn't know … __**sweet**__**Kami**__ will you __**calm**__**down**_!"

Flute, Royan and Ryno swiftly tried to calm down the most volatile of the five brothers. But it was no use, all the anger and adrenalin Ryon kept locked inside him had been waiting for a trigger and this Saiyan female had just provided that trigger. As the trio of Namekians struggled to restrain Ryon Jek ran over to Cera and grabbed her arm; a cold, dangerous look gracing his hard face.

"Come on, you've pissed him off good, we need to get out of here before things really go to hell in a hand basket … our father will deal with him … _you are __**so**__ lucky killing's not in my nature _…"

Cera yanked her arm free and glowered at the Namekian. Just who did he think he was grabbing her like that?! She growled as the Namekian ignored her in favour of taking off just as another one landed. She observed the newcomer, he was considerably older than the other Namekians, this must have been the one they were waiting for. The old Namekian observed the scene with a stern glare.

"_Just __**what**__ has happened here_?"

_PAGE BREAK_

Ryo **had** been enjoying his day: the three suns were keeping the air pleasantly warm, Mori hadn't come round to pester him about his boy's attitude and said boys were all off doing their own thing which meant he could train in peace. Yes, he had been having a good day. He had noticed the four incoming power levels but chose not to investigate when he felt Ryon's flared ki signature head towards them. He hadn't bothered to investigate when two of the unfamiliar power levels abruptly vanished or when a third quickly left the planet. He did however decide to investigate when he felt Ryon's ki spike again, this time in anger, and three of his Namekian son's ki also spike as they tried to restrain him.

Quickly he took off to see what had triggered his youngest's unpredictable temper this time. As he flew, he wondered when he would finally sit down and explain to Ryon just what he was. When the Saiyan had first landed on Namek he, Guru and Mori had all agreed to keep the boy's heritage secret. Porunga had had nothing positive to say about the Saiyans and the three Namekians believed that Ryon would be better off not knowing until he was mature enough to understand their decision. Now he wondered if they had made the right choice: Ryon had grown into an angry young man, always looking for fights and training to get stronger. He may not take the news well given the accident five years ago and what Ryo knew of the Saiyan race as a whole.

Ryo quickly arrived at where he had felt Ryon's power spike and coolly observed the scene. Ryon was being restrained by Royan, Flute and Ryno whilst Jek appeared to be growling at a … holy Kami … was that a Saiyan? Ryo knew now why Ryon had lost it, this Saiyan must have said something that had reopened old wounds. Cursing quietly, Ryo landed.

"_Just __**what**__ has happened here_?"

_PAGE BREAK_

Jek looked at his father, relief colouring his features. He gestured at Cera then over to where his brothers were still trying to restrain Ryon.

"_Dad, I'm not sure what's going on … she set him off … something about not being able to do his job properly cuz everyone on Namek is still alive… what's going on_?"

Ryo groaned loudly, this was exactly what he was afraid of, and rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the building headache. He looked the female Saiyan over, she appeared to be unaware of what she had done. That or she didn't care.

"_Jek, take her to the house then go get Mori and tell him it's time, he'll know what I mean. I'll deal with your brother_."

"_Sure Dad … but what's going on_?"

Ryo glared at his son.

"_I'm __**not**__ going to ask you again, __**go home**__**now**_!"

Jek quickly took off and pulled Cera into the air before heading towards the house ignoring the Saiyaness's outrage at being towed along. He unceremoniously dropped her at the house before blasting off to find Elder Mori.

Once he was sure that Jek and the Saiyaness were out of the area Ryo headed over to his remaining sons. Seeing that his youngest appeared to be beyond reason Ryo decided for the blunt approach.

"**_Ryon_**_ that's __**enough**_!"

Ryo's knife hand strike smashed into the back of Ryon's head, sending the Saiyan into the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness. Royan, Flute and Ryno stared at their fallen brother before looking at their father, shock and confusion etched on their faces. Ryo held up his hands as he was assaulted by a barrage of questions.

"_Get your brother home, we'll talk there … _sigh_ … there's a lot to discuss_."

_PAGE BREAK_

Ryon woke up with a ringing headache. He looked around in surprise, he was home yet his last memory was of being outside talking to … that Saiyan! Ryon threw back the cover on his bed and tried to stand only to end up falling back down again as dizziness overcame him. He groaned and rubbed at his brow as he tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out. Then again, judging by the pain in his neck he was knocked out.

"_You're up … good_."

Ryon looked up at his father, embarrassment at his meltdown requiring his father's intervention causing his face to flush. He hated it when Ryo gave him that look: the one that managed to convey disappointment, firmness and irritation at the same time. He was surprised then when Ryo grabbed the stool sitting next to the wall and seated himself in front of Ryon.

"_Son … what do you remember_?"

"_Dad? I … I remember that woman telling us her name … then she asked mine so I told her, I didn't see the harm … she started laughing then … then …_"

Ryon looked up at his father, his ebony eyes wide.

"**_Dad_**_! She said … she said I was a __**Saiyan**__! She said I wasn't like you guys and that … that I couldn't do my job right …_"

Ryon put his head in his hands, muffling his words slightly but Ryo could still understand what his son was saying.

"_Dad … she said I should have __**killed**__ everyone …_"

The distress in his son's voice damn near broke Ryo's heart and he glared at the wall, trying to imagine the Saiyaness **bitch** who'd caused all this trouble. If looks were ki blasts, there wouldn't have even been ashes left such was Ryo's glare. He laid a hand on Ryon's head in the familiar comforting gesture and ruffled his already unruly hair. Mori had agreed with him that they couldn't afford to not tell Ryon about his people any longer, especially given today's events.

"_Ryon … son … I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. You know I found you right, you weren't born on Namek. When we summoned Porunga to ask him for the tools to raise you properly, he told us about the Saiyans, the … the race you came from …_"

Ryon looked up at his father. So it was **true**?! He **was** a Saiyan … but why didn't anyone tell him? He clenched his fists until they bled.

"**_Why_**_ … why didn't you __**tell**__**me**__ I wasn't … I wasn't the same as you guys_?"

Ryo winced. This was exactly why he had always been wary of Ryon finding out, his reaction so far was not good.

"_Nothing the dragon told us about your race was good … I wanted you to grow up without the fear that you would end up like the rest of your people … I wanted you to be happy with __**who**__ you were, not __**what**__ you were … you're still __**my son**__, no matter what __**anyone**__ says_."

Ryon gave his father a crooked grin, only slightly reassured at his words. He was angry and upset that his father hadn't said anything, but at the same time, he understood Ryo's reasoning. Those long boring meditation and emotional control exercises were finally paying off as Ryon took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"_I'm mad, hell I'm pissed off … but yet I get it … you wanted me to be, well, __**me**__ without anything hanging over my head. Thanks Dad_."

Ryo breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as Ryon gave one of his rare genuine smiles. Both father and son looked up as Royan entered the room.

"_What are we gonna do about this Saiyan Dad, she seems more confused than anything else now and she hasn't tried anything … should we let her stay or ask her to leave_?"

Ryon looked pensive and rubbed the old scar over his eye.

"_From what I gathered from that Appule thing I kicked off Namek she's a runaway soldier of some kind. I don't think she'll try anything but we can handle her if she does. I think we should try and get more information from her before deciding on what to do with her_."

Both Ryo and Royan shared a look of surprise at the maturity of Ryon's idea. When he was younger he would have happily just kicked this Saiyan off the planet but now he looked at things from a more objective point of view. His self-control and his temper still needed a bit of work though. Sharing a look with his eldest, Ryo nodded.

"_All right, we'll see what she has to say_."

**Ok, Ryon's life has really taken a few interesting turns, a few awkward truths have been discovered, we'll see how they deal with Cera in Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far**

**R&amp;R please :)**


	6. Chapter 5

"Italics" = Namekian language

Chapter 5

Cera thought quietly as she sat on the round chair outside the house she was brought to. Nothing that had happened so far today made any sense to her: first she crashes on a planet that's somehow escaped Frieza's attention, then she is rescued by a Saiyan who thinks he is a Namekian! Now she was sat outside the home of this Saiyan and his family waiting for them to pass judgement. Where would she go if they told her to leave? Her pod had been destroyed when she crashed on this planet. Would they hold her prisoner or would they just kill her and be done with it? She looked up as the Saiyan and two of the Namekians left the house.

"_Why were you running away_?"

She allowed her confusion to shine through. What had he said? The Saiyan frowned and tried again, this time in heavily accented Common.

"I said, why were you running away?"

Cera thought for a moment, she didn't see the harm in telling this unusual Saiyan. Who knows? He may actually allow her to stay. She looked at the ground between her feet.

"I was running away because of what was waiting for me the moment I turn twenty. Frieza, one of the three rulers of the PTO wanted me … as one of its **personal** slaves."

A bitter, pained look passed over her face as she looked up at the younger Saiyan.

"I, _heh_, I refused so my Prince, the other survivors of our race and a friend helped me to escape. I've been on the run for days and now, I've ended up here. Now … now I have nowhere to go."

She thought about those who had helped her to escape. Prince Vegeta: an arrogant bastard even on his good day's but he'd always looked out for her. Nappa: the closest being she'd had to a father. Raditz: the obnoxious third-class had always been willing to train with her, playing the part of the annoying older brother to perfection. And then there was Jeice. The snow-white haired warrior had been a good friend, someone for her to just talk with when she wanted some non-Saiyan conversation, a shoulder to cry on when things got too much. Now she worried for all of them, the Ginyu Force would protect Jeice, but Vegeta and the others had no such protection.

Ryon shared a look with his father and brother. If what she said was true then they couldn't force her to leave, it wouldn't be right. Yet if she was lying to them, Ryon knew the only reason he had beaten that Appule was because he had caught him off guard; the entire planet could be at stake if she was leading her comrades here. Ryo frowned, thinking along the same lines as his youngest.

"_There's only one way we can know if she's telling us the truth … we need to take her to see Guru_."

Both Royan and Ryon stare at their father in shock. Nearby Flute, Ryno and Jek also look up. Has their old man finally cracked?!

"_Are you insane?! What if she attacks Guru_?"

Ryo throws an irritated look at his most impulsive son.

"_Ryon, do you really think she can overpower all six of us and Nail to attack Guru? Think boy! Guru can read the truth in a person's heart and thoughts, he'll be able to tell us if she's been lying to us_."

Ryon visibly deflated, he knew his father was right. Still, it didn't mean he had to like it. He walked back over to Cera, the female Saiyan looking up in surprise.

"Come on, we're gonna take you to see the Grand Elder. He'll know if you're telling us the truth or not."

Cera inwardly gulped, she was telling the truth but who knows what it would take for this Grand Elder to see that. She took off alongside the five Namekians and the Saiyan. They flew for what seemed like hours in complete silence. In all honesty Cera found this more intimidating than even Dodoria's temper tantrums, they were mainly noise and light but this … this felt more frightening. Eventually they arrived at a tall plateau on top of which was a building. She followed the others down onto the plateau. Cera watched as the door opened and a broad shouldered Namekian exited.

"_Welcome guys. Guru's been expecting you and your guest_."

Jek leaned over and muttered to Ryon and Ryno.

"_I've gotta figure out how the Grand Elder seems to know everything that's happening on Namek_."

The three brothers shared a grin as they followed Nail inside. Guru was sat in his chair, seemingly asleep. Ryo dips his head in greeting.

"_Grand Elder, are you aware of today's events_?"

The elderly Namekian stirred.

"_Yes Ryo I am. What is it you wish to know my son_?"

Ryo gestured at Cera, the Saiyaness looked extremely wary.

"_My son's and I have asked her how it was she arrived on Namek, however we are unsure as to whether she is being truthful with us. Is it possible that you could look into her memories and find out if she was being honest with us_?"

Guru was silent for a moment. Out of all his children Ryo was one of the least trusting so this sort of request really didn't come too much as a surprise to him. He was surprised though at how calm Ryon was considering there was another Saiyan in the room. Finally, he nodded.

"_Bring her forward_."

Guru watched as Ryon led the female Saiyan forwards. She looked wary but he could already see that she had little to hide. He gently rested a hand on her head and she tensed immediately.

"It is alright child, I can already see that your intentions are not to harm my people."

Cera's memories were full of loss, pain and bloodshed yet through it all, she had survived and remained relatively sane. Guru saw how she regretted each life she was forced to take, sometimes spending hours crying into the shoulder of another warrior. He saw the revulsion and fear she felt whenever her tormentor summoned her and her relief when she was able to finally escape. Having seen enough, he removed his hand.

"Ryo, she should be made welcome here, she is not our enemy."

Ryo and his sons all looked slightly taken aback but knew that Guru was right. Ryon approached Cera.

"Come on, you can stay with us if you want."

Cera was surprised, first he nearly attacks her then he interrogates her, not only that but he then brings her to be interrogated again and now he's inviting her to live with him and his family!? Then again, he may actually be alright if she gave herself the chance to get to know him properly. She smiles at the taller, yet younger Saiyan.

"I'd like that." 

**Sorry about the delay, this one just took a little longer than expected ^_^'**

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited and/or followed this story, you guy's inspire me to keep writing ^_^**

**R&amp;R please**


	7. Chapter 6

"_Italics_"- Nameksuru (Namekian language)

"Underlined"- Saiyashi (Saiyan language)

"Regular"- Galactic Common (English to you and me)

**Warnings- Swearing**

Chapter 6

_(Five years after Cera arrived on Namek)_

"Get back here **right now** you two. **Ryon**! Go get your sons!"

Ryon winced as his mate's shout echoed through his sensitive ears, her accent slipping back into the purring undertones of saiyashi as she shouted at the twins in their shared native language. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his mate of four years and grin lazily. He loved to irritate her. He shifted slightly from his comfortable position on the large boulder outside his, the twins and Cera's home.

"Oh so they're **my** sons when they misbehave?"

"**YES**!"

Ryon shook his head and laughed. He took off and easily caught the two mischievous thorns in Cera's side. And in his side come to think of it. The twins looked up at their father, identical pairs of coal-black eyes sparkling impishly. Ryon frowned playfully at the duo.

"_Kobura, Ōkami, what have I told the two of you about sparring indoors, damaging something and then running from your mother_?"

Kobura swung back and forth in his father's grip, his tail swaying back and forth as he moved. A sulky, brooding look passed over his young face.

"To not to_ … _but you never said we couldn't spar indoors!"

Ryon rolled his eyes. He wondered sometimes if Kobura would have been so obnoxious if Ryon hadn't accidently dropped him on his head that one time. Cera broke three of Ryon's ribs for that the next time they sparred, plus he had spent a month sleeping outside. He shuddered, that had not been fun. He shifted the back of Ōkami's tunic into his left hand alongside Kobura's so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

"_Sweet Kami give me strength … I __**said**__ you could spar indoors __**providing**__ the two of you __**didn't**__ break anything; _and if you did you were to own up to it instead of running and hiding with your uncles or your gramps."

Ōkami looked up at his father, large eyes shining damply as he tried to look as pitiful as possible. Ryon suppressed a shudder at the face he was currently getting. It was so strange seeing such a look on a face that looked so similar to his own. The twins may have got some of their looks from their mother, but it was Ryon they took after most.

"_I'm sorry _daddy…"

Ryon shook his head sternly at the younger twin. When was he going to learn that the pitiful face was only useful on their uncles? Kobura never used such tactics, preferring to take his punishment and then go straight back to whatever he was doing. Ōkami was the slightly weaker of the two and chose to use that to his advantage by playing the 'I'm so pitiful feel sorry for me' card whenever the twins got in trouble. Didn't mean that it always worked though.

"**Nope**, not gonna work mister, you both know what you did wrong, so go inside and apologise to your mother."

Ryon landed and gently set both his sons on the ground. Dragging their tails slightly the twins shuffled towards the open door where an irritated Cera stood waiting for them. The two adult Saiyan's shared a look, Ryon grinning at the tired grimace that graced his mate's features.

"What did they break this time?"

She growled at him, her well-feared rolling pin appearing in her hands from out of nowhere.

"Kobura put his brother through the wall **again**! _That's the __**third**__ time this __**month**_!"

Ryon blanched slightly and took a few steps back, raising his hands in an appeasing gesture. The last thing he needed was a rolling pin to the head, it hurt. Ryon knew he had to calm down his mate and fast.

"Hey honey, there's no need for that okay_? Why don't I take the boys to see my Dad and you take a break_? I'll be back to fix the wall once I've dropped them off."

Cera's grimace faded away, a small smile taking its place. She sauntered over to Ryon and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'd like that. Then perhaps we can spend some **alone** time together yes?"

Ryon pulled Cera close and gently kissed her on her forehead.

"_Hmmm, that sounds_ … fun …"

Cera couldn't help but relax into Ryon as her smile grew broader. Five years ago he had been completely clueless about how to talk to a woman, then again she had been the first female he had ever seen. Yet he had been willing to learn and now here they were, a happily mated couple with two rambunctious sons living in what had rapidly become a multilingual, multicultural household. It had quickly become habit once Ryon had learnt saiyashi and she had learnt nameksuru for both adults to regularly switch languages mid-sentence. It helped keep their wits sharp and fuelled their competitive natures as they tried to keep up with one another. The twins had picked up both languages quickly as a result and had ended up adopting their parent's habit. They had also started to learn Galactic Common but Ryon and Cera didn't push them too quickly, preferring to allow them to pick the language up at their own pace.

**CRASH**!

The peaceful, slightly romantic atmosphere was shattered by the crash coming from the house. Both parents turned towards the new hole next to the door, irritated at the loss of the previous mood.

"**Ōkami**! **Kobura**! Front and centre … **NOW**!"

The twins appeared almost as soon as their father finished his summons, both brothers looking equally guilty. Ryon pointed to the hole in the wall and raised an eyebrow.

"_Care to tell me what that is_? Just **after** you were **warned** about breaking things."

Ōkami and Kobura shared a look and Kobura opened his mouth to speak. As he was about to defend his and his twins actions, Kobura noticed that his father's attention was no longer on the two of them. Instead he was staring up at the sky, a deep frown on his face. Cera looked up at Ryon. A worried look passed over her face as she noticed his lip had lifted in a slight snarl, exposing his sharp canines; and that his eyes had lost their rough spark, the ebony orbs becoming flat and dangerous. A low growl rumbled up from his broad chest.

"Ryon, what's wrong?"

His attention quickly snapped to her.

"There's something coming, _I don't know what_. Boys get inside … **now**!"

The twins ran inside, no-one argued with their dad when he was like this.

_PAGE BREAK_

The tall figure stepped out of the still smoking attack pod and looked around, a sneer passing over his chiselled features. He put a hand to the red scouter on his face.

"Hmmm, let's see now, where are you, you traitorous slime-balls? You should be somewhere around here if Appule's report was correct."

The scouter beeped several times as the unknown figure turned. He smiled sinisterly.

"Ah, there you are. I'm coming for you … Jeice and you … Cera."

A few miles away another pod had crashed onto Namek. The door all but fell off and a bloodied figure pulled himself free.

"Gotta find Cera … gotta … warn her …"

_PAGE BREAK_

Ryon flew easily through the clear Namekian sky as he and his brothers searched for the newest danger that now threatened their home. Ever since Cera had arrived on Namek the amount of attacks on the planet had increased. Ryon surmised that the PTO soldier he had kicked off Namek hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut after all. The Saiyan swore that if Appule was ever to return to Namek, he'd be signing his death warrant. He looked up as Royan pointed out a thin trail of smoke and the group changed course to see what the cause was.

When they arrived it was like déjà vu all over again. Ryon had first met Cera in a similar situation. As the damaged pod continued to burn Ryon landed and searched around for the passenger, eventually finding a badly injured figure lying unconscious just a few feet from the pod. Ryon bent down and checked the being's neck for a pulse. After a few worrying moments he managed to find a faint pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"_He's still breathing_."

Jek scoffed harshly.

"_So what, he's just another one of those guys who were chasing Cera; look at his armour_!"

Although unsurprised at his attitude, Royan bitch-slapped the back of Jek's head.

"_Show some __**compassion**__ Jek! He's injured, he needs to see a healer. He does __**not**__ need you causing him problems. How do __**you**__ know he's going to cause trouble hmm_?"

Jek shakes his head angrily and glowered at the ground. He was sick and tired of these PTO soldiers constantly attacking his home. He agreed with Ryon that the soldier that they had allowed to flee must have blabbed, or at least pointed others in their direction. Most of the invaders they were able to intimidate into fleeing, but there were some who were either too confident or too stupid to get the hint and leave. Those poor intelligence-impaired morons usually ended up on the wrong end of one of the brother's punches, usually either Ryon's or Jek's and in all honesty, Jek was sick of it. Ryon may be a battle crazy maniac with a 'unique' view on how far was too far but he was not. Jek may have been a fighter-type Namekian but he still desired a more peaceful existence overall.

"_I couldn't care less if he _…"

BANG!

The brothers all started at the loud explosion that shattered the air around them. Ryon's face drained of all colour.

"_That blast came from the house_!"

**Cliffhanger! ^_^**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited!**

**Any questions about the story so far don't hesitate to ask me**

**R&amp;R please**


End file.
